kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Great's Secret
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Great's Secret |Japanese (Katakana) = グレイトの秘密 |Japanese (Romanized) = Gureito no himitsu |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 43 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 43 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 43 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = February 25, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Raid! Don Bugdez |Next = Nice & Amazing }} is the fourty-third episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on February 25, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary A strange closet comes to Kirakira First Street and is turning several Promins into Bugmins. Yuto and his rival Masato are having a bit of trouble with it... Suddenly, Great appears. Plot At the docks during night-time, The Bug Bites apologised to their master Don Bugdez. However, Don Bugdez can't forgive them so he told them to stay inside a warehouse the docks and decided to let the Wonder-Star's mad scientist Great do his job for him. Hearing what Don Bugdez has said, Great agrees and said that he has a surprise waiting for Yuto and Masato when they get to Kirakira Central Park. Meanwhile at Kirakira First Street, there was trouble. Yuto and his teammate Wanda sees several residents, covered in different-coloured sludges, falling asleep. Those happen to be the works of the 2 Bugmins Bug-Temomin and Bug-Makuramin. Then, Yuto's rival Masato comes in and summons Cafemin who used her Kamiwaza ability to wake the residents up. Yuto and his rival Masato both chase the 2 Bugmins down to Kirakira Central Park. With help from Tonkmin and Kyatchimin, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Temomin and Masato captures and debugs Bug-Makuramin. Kyatchimin and Tonkmin were delighted that they're doing a good job helping their owners. Suddenly, something fell down from the sky. It was a closet and Tonkmin and Kyatchimin got sucked into it. Yuto and Masato were not happy as Tonkmin and Kyatchimin came out of the closet as Bugmins. Tonkmin and Kyatchimin have both been rebugged. Bug-Tonkmin and Bug-Kyatchimin then went straight after Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Souma, Yui and Nicole. Meanwhile inside one of the alleys at Kirakira First Street, Mighty was chilling out, thinking about his teammate when he heard his rival Wanda's voice. Wanda was going around endlessly in a circle and Bug-Tonkmin and Bug-Kyatchimin were laughing at him. Then, Yuto summons Liftmin and Rappumin and Masato summons Hanshamin and Sukemin. The 2 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters tell their 4 recently summoned Promins to confront Bug-Tonkmin and Bug-Kyatchimin. Rappumin jumped on Bug-Tonkmin. However, Bug-Tonkmin catapulted Rappumin into the strange closet. Then, out from the strange closet jumps Bug-Rappumin and ties Nicole and Souma in some wraps. In order to free Nicole and Souma, Yuto summons Hasamin. Hasamin uses her Kamiwaza ability to set Nicole and Souma free. Masato then captures and debugs Bug-Rappumin. Souma and Nicole thanked Hasamin for setting them free. However, Hasamin got sucked into into the strange closet and she then comes out as Bug-Hasamin. Yuto wasn't happy. Wanda uses his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the top of the strange closet. Bug-Katasumin was revealed. Yuto didn't notice that Bug-Kyatchimin has kidnapped Sukemin and Liftmin and threw them into the strange closet. Meanwhile at a warehouse, the Bug Bites were pleased that the 2 Promins have been sent here. Terara uses the Wazawai Program to rebug Sukemin and Liftmin, turning them into Bugmins. Back in the park, Bug-Sukemin and Bug-Liftmin came out from the closet. Stopmin, Yajiromin, Chakkamin, Dorirumin, Cafemin and Hanshamin also tried to confront Bug-Katasumin but Bug-Liftmin kidnapped them with a forklift. Back at the warehouse, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga are pleased to see more Promins to rebug. With some of her Wazawai Program, Terara rebugs Stopmin, Yajiromin, Chakkamin, Dorirumin, Cafemin and Hanshamin, turning them into more Bugmins. Yuto and Masato were not pleased as more Promins are getting rebugged. Then, Great arrived. Great told Yuto, Wanda and Masato his back story when he betrayed the Wonder-Star scientists at the Wonder-Labs in the Wonder-Star. In his flashback, Great banged the Mother Computer as he corrupts it along with the other systems in the Wonder-Labs. After this, Great told Bug-Katasumin to get the other Bugmins to attack Yuto and Masato. Yuto then summons Freezemin and Jaguchimin. With help from them and Turbomin, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin. However, Bug-Katasumin kidnaps Freezemin and Jaguchimin for the Bug Bites to rebug. Bug-Jaguchimin and Bug-Freezemin appeared behind Yuto. Yuto and Masato were struggling. All of a sudden, another Kamiwaza Pod came from the sky, knocking the Bugmins over in the process. Inside that Kamiwaza Pod are Wanda's 2 friends Nice and Amazing who have come to Earth by the order of the Wonder-King. They then gave the Kamiwaza Power-Shots to Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu. With their Kamiwaza Power-Shots, Mirai captures and debugs Bug-Hasamin and Shuu captures and debugs Bug-Kyatchimin. Then, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Jaguchimin and Masato recaptures and debugs Bug-Cafemin. Wanda was delighted. With Nice and Amazing as their teammates, Mirai and Shuu are now Kamiwaza Power-Shooters, totaling the number of Kamiwaza Power-Shooters up to 4. Trivia In the episode * Don Bugdez let the Bug Bites' rival Great do his job for him. * A strange closet appears from nowhere. * Several Promins have been rebugged due to the strange closet incident. * Great tells his back story to Yuto, his teammate Wanda and his rival Masato. * Wanda's 2 friends Nice and Amazing came to Earth. * Yuto's friends Mirai and Shuu became Kamiwaza Power-Shooters. Background * The strange closet incident begins in this episode. It ended in episode 45. * Nice and Amazing make their debut in this episode. * Mirai and Shuu became Kamiwaza Power-Shooters in this episode after their Kamiwaza teammates Nice and Amazing arrive on Earth. * The Wonder-Labs and the Mother Computer were seen in this episode. * Bug-Liftmin used the same forklift from episode 9. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mirai * Shuu * Yui * Nicole * Souma * Mighty * Great * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez * Wonder-Star scientists (flashback) * Nice * Amazing * Wonder-King (flashback) * Mr. Kohinata * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi (cameo) * Kirakira First Street residents Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Burgemin * Temomin (Bug-Temomin, debugged) * Makuramin (Bug-Makuramin, debugged) * Cafemin (rebugged, Bug-Cafemin, debugged) * Tonkmin (rebugged, Bug-Tonkmin) * Kyatchimin (rebugged, Bug-Kyatchimin, debugged) * Liftmin (rebugged, Bug-Liftmin) * Hanshamin (rebugged, Bug-Hanshamin) * Sukemin (rebugged, Bug-Sukemin) * Rappumin (rebugged, Bug-Rappumin, debugged) * Hasamin (rebugged, Bug-Hasamin, debugged) * Chakkamin (rebugged, Bug-Chakkamin, debugged) * Dorirumin (rebugged, Bug-Dorirumin) * Stopmin (rebugged, Bug-Stopmin) * Yajiromin (rebugged, Bug-Yajiromin) * Turbomin * Freezemin (rebugged, Bug-Freezemin) * Jaguchimin (rebugged, Bug-Jaguchimin, debugged) * Katasumin (Bug-Katasumin) Bugmins debugged * Temomin * Makuramin (Masato) * Rappumin (Masato) * Chakkamin * Hasamin (Mirai) * Kyatchimin (Shuu) * Cafemin (Masato) * Jaguchimin Promins summoned * Cafemin (Masato) * Tonkmin * Kyatchimin (Masato) * Sukemin (Masato) * Liftmin * Hanshamin (Masato) * Rappumin * Hasamin * Chakkamin * Stopmin (Masato) * Dorirumin * Yajiromin (Masato) * Freezemin * Jaguchimin * Turbomin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 44: Nice & Amazing 『カミワザ・ワンダ』3 4(土) 第44話「ナイスとアメイジング」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes